icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10 St. Louis Blues season
The 2009–10 St. Louis Blues season is the 42nd season for the NHL franchise in St. Louis, Missouri. The Blues relieved coach Andy Murray of his duties on January 2, 2010 after a below expectation record (17-17-6, 40 points), sitting in 12th place in the Conference. Especially galling were the frequent blown leads after two periods, and with the worst Home record (6-13-3 which included one win in Sweden) in the entire NHL. Named as interim head coach is Davis Payne, who becomes the 23rd head coach in the Blues' history. Payne was the head coach of the Blues main farm team, the Peoria (IL) Rivermen of the American Hockey League.STL|home Davis Payne Named Interim Head Coach After the season, Payne was named as Head Coach, removing the interim tag.Payne Remains Blues' Head Coach The Blues hired goaltending consultant Tyler Love on January 18, 2010.Tyler Love Hired as Blues' Goalie Consultant Keith Tkachuk announced his retirement from hockey on April 7, 2010, three days before the final game of the season, April 10, which he declined to play.Tkachuk to Retire at End of Season: Press conference with Tkachuk set for Apr. 13 and open to the public (Apr. 7) The Blues saluted him in a tribute after the last home game, his final game ever in the NHL on April 9.Blues Salute Tkachuk After Friday's Game: Team also presented jerseys to randomly selected fans at ice level (Apr. 9) Pre-season Game log Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log * Green background indicates win (2 points). * Red background indicates regulation loss (0 points). * White background indicates overtime/shootout loss (1 point). |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |} Playoffs The St. Louis Blues attempted to make the playoffs in back-to-back seasons for the first time since the 2004–05 NHL lockout, but were eliminated with 3 games remaining in the season after the Colorado Avalanche achieved 93 points in locking up the 8th and final playoff spot on Apr. 6, 2010. Player stats Skaters (FINAL April 10, 2010) Stats Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Blues only. †Denotes D'Agostini spent time with another team before joining Blues. Stats reflect time with Blues only. Goaltenders (FINAL April 10, 2010) Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} Awards and records Records Milestones Awards Transactions The Blues have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via waivers Player Signings Roster Updated April 15, 2010. |} Draft picks St. Louis's picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, Quebec, June 26-June 27, 2009. See also * 2009–10 NHL season * St. Louis Blues seasons * St. Louis (sports) Farm teams Peoria Rivermen The Peoria Rivermen are the Blues American Hockey League affiliate in 2009–10. Alaska Aces The Alaska Aces are the Blues affiliate in the ECHL. References External links *2009–10 St. Louis Blues season at ESPN *2009–10 St. Louis Blues season at Hockey Reference Category:St. Louis Blues seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey